


His Fool Of A Sorcerer

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Queen of Hearts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: Who is this long-haired old man Arthur finds sneaking into his chambers?





	His Fool Of A Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Be forewarned: While this is based on a scene from Queen of Hearts, it is wildly canon divergent!
> 
> Thanks lovely mod for this wonderful fest! I adore it and appreciate all your work as well as your unending patience!

Exhausted but elated, Arthur headed down the corridors to his chambers. Turning the final corner, he noticed the long white hair and bent figure of an elderly man slinking along in front of him. He followed the man as he distracted the guards and snuck into the prince’s chambers. Arthur stood quietly and watched the old man stoop at the side of his bed and carefully enunciate the words of a spell.

Arthur smacked himself in the forehead, shook his head in disbelief, and pulled his sword, striding forward and poking his idiot sorcerer in the back with just enough force to make him feel it without causing him any real damage.

When confronted, Merlin claimed the most ridiculous name of ‘Dragoon the Great’ and pretended not to know Arthur. Arthur played along, going so far as threatening to run Merlin…err…Dragoon the Great…through with his sword. Partly he found the whole thing rather entertaining and wanted to see how far Merlin would take this, and partly he wanted to scare his fool of a sorcerer into exercising a lot more caution about using magic inside the castle.

“I should run you through where you stand,” threatened Arthur.

“I really wouldn’t do that…because if you do that… you will never know my plan,” the old man groused (with all of Merlin’s grump, if not so much of his charm).

Arthur fought a grin at Merlin’s familiar babbling. Straight-faced, he asked, “What plan?”

“Exactly!” Dragoon exclaimed triumphantly. “That’s why you can’t run me through!”

Arthur lowered his blade as laughter began to rise up from deep in his belly. He was doubled over with laughter when he noticed that Merlin was attempting to sneak past him. He grabbed Merlin by his robes and hauled him in until their faces were just inches apart. Merlin flailed in his arms until Arthur took his face in both hands and kissed him soundly.

“Hmm,” said Arthur. “It didn’t work.”

Released from Arthur’s grip, Merlin stumbled back to lean against the bedpost. He didn’t take his eyes off Arthur. “Whaa? What didn’t work?”

“Well, you’re not a frog, and you were never a prince, but I did think maybe true love’s kiss would break whatever ridiculous spell this is that you seem to have undertaken.”

Merlin looked sheepish, which was just an extra pathetic look on the face of the wizened old sorcerer. “I was just trying to help Gwen.”

Arthur reached out and began to stroke Merlin’s long white hair. “I know that, you fool. That’s obvious enough. One of these days I have to hope you are going to trust me as much as I trust you.”

“I’m sorry, Arthur.” Merlin bowed his head and buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder.

“I know.” Arthur continued to stroke Merlin’s hair with one hand as he pulled him closer with the other.

Merlin spoke into Arthur’s shoulder. “I didn’t want to put you in the position of having to lie to your father.”

Arthur took Merlin’s chin in hand and turned his face up from where it was cradled on his shoulder so that Merlin could see just how softly Arthur was gazing at him. After a moment he kissed Merlin’s forehead and said, “Anyway, Gwen’s going to be just fine.”

“How do you know that?” Merlin asked, leaning further into Arthur’s touch.

“Morgana. It seems that she has been harboring tremendous fear and resentment about her place in Camelot. She came clean when she realized that she had allowed her anger to blossom to the point that it almost led to the death of her closest friend.”

“She told Uther?”

“Yes. Morgana has never lacked for courage.”

“She’s one of the bravest people I’ve ever met,” said Merlin. “How’s Uther taking it?”

Arthur sat down on the side of his bed and pulled Merlin over to sit down beside him. Merlin snuggled into Arthur’s arms, and Arthur continued to stroke Merlin’s long white hair.

“You know, push come to shove, there’s nothing Uther admires more than courage. And he really loves Morgana, as if she were his own. Sometimes I wonder…never mind. Anyway, I don’t know the details of their discussion, but he seems to be seriously thinking about mistakes he’s made that have been driving Morgana away. They’re still talking, but I’m actually quite hopeful.”

Merlin sighed with relief, and lifted his eyes back to Arthur’s face. “Arthur, how did you know it was me?”

“Merlin, I could never not know you. The shape of your face, your lips, your eyes, the length of your limbs, every move of your body, and ever silly word that tumbles from your ridiculous mouth scream MERLIN to me.”

Arthur began to lie back on the bed and pull Merlin along with him when Merlin yelped at him. “Careful with these old joints, young’un!” Merlin hemmed and hawed a bit and then carefully reclined on the bed and maneuvered into Arthur’s arms. “I should go work the counterspell. You can’t find me very appealing this way.”

Arthur raised himself up on one elbow to lean over his beloved. “I dunno. It’s kind of amazing to see my future with you. You’ll still be my Merlin, as I will always be your Arthur. Two sides of the same coin, and always beautiful to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So thrilled that this fandom is still going strong, writing, making gorgeous art, hosting fabulous fests, and connecting in various chat groups such as the Merlin Chat on Chatzy. Come join us if you're looking for a great bunch of people to talk Merlin, Life, The Universe, And Everything. https://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/26549.html 
> 
> Love to all of you readers, writers, and people who make art!  
And if anyone would like to leave a comment I'd LOVE to hear from you. It's kinda weird throwing creations out into the void and not knowing who found them and how they reacted. Connecting is my thing and I'm always open to chat!


End file.
